1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in electrical receptacles for use in residential and commercial electrical wiring systems, and particularly to electrical receptacles formed of modular parts for use in electrical wiring systems. More particularly the invention also relates to improved systems and methods for controlling remotely operated electrical devices through electrical wiring of residential and commercial building structures. Finally the invention relates to modular electrical receptacles having capacity for embodying changeable functionality of electrical devices through external programming.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Those skilled in the art will appreciate that for safety reasons state and federal building codes require that electrical wiring be fully contained between exterior and interior wall structures of buildings, between floors of buildings and the ceilings beneath the floors, and be otherwise fully contained within rigid enclosures of buildings. Normally the electrical wiring is installed after interior wall frames are erected in a building, but before interior walls are actually installed and secured against the sides of the frames. In modem construction, the frames may be made of either wood or steel.
For providing electrical outlets, ceiling fixtures, wall switches, and the like, an electrical junction box is employed. The junction box is often made of plastic, or other nonconductive material, and is physically mounted to a frame structure to later be connected to previously installed wiring. After the wall surfaces, e.g., drywall or plaster, are in place, physical access to the junction boxes is achieved via appropriate openings that are typically formed by cutting into and through the wall surfaces.
Standard residential and commercial electrical systems incorporate a plurality of electrical junction boxes, each of which provides electrical connection for the wires of electrical receptacles, such as electrical outlets, switches, fixtures, and the like, to electrical wiring of the building. Although conventional electrical systems including such junction boxes function at least adequately, they suffer from a variety of limitations. Traditional electrical wiring convention requires a junction box to connect electrical wires of a building to a particular electrical receptacle. Such connectivity is achieved by terminating wires that are stripped at the receptacle in order to complete a proper, flush-mounted wall installation of any given electrical receptacle. However, the associated wires and connectors must first be connected electrically to the receptacle, and the receptacle with the attached wires must then be inserted back into the junction box.
In the event that power is not shut off while the electrical receptacle is connected to the electrical system, the installer is subject to receiving an electrical shock because the junction box contains a plurality of open wires and connections that are exposed. Indeed, novice installers, such as homeowners for example attempting to complete the installation of a simple light fixture or ceiling fan, often make such connections incorrectly. The wires are normally crammed into a junction box relatively tightly, and thus are subject to short-circuiting, with commensurate risks of initiating electrical fires.
Standard electrical practices create additional limitations. For example, current electrical systems permit only switched control of fixtures and/or outlets directly wired to same junction box as the switch. In an effort to circumvent this disadvantage, multiple gang junction boxes have been used for terminating several switches in a single location, thereby permitting convenient control of multiple fixtures or groups of fixtures. Further, since electrical circuits of a building cannot be tested fully until after walls of the building are erected, electrical connectivity errors or problems related to proper switch control of particular outlets and fixtures are frequent, especially in the case of multi-way switches where more than one switch controls a single fixture or group of fixtures. These errors are costly and time-consuming to correct, and require that associated portions of interior walls be removed and reconstructed after such electrical errors have been located and repaired.
In addition, current electrical practices provide no standard system or method to permit monitoring, controlling, reconfiguring, or otherwise changing functionality of a particular receptacle, without either directly modifying the receptacle or otherwise acting upon a control mechanism (i.e., a switch or other control device) dedicated to controlling or monitoring the particular receptacle(s), and that is directly wired to the receptacle(s).
It therefore would be advantageous to have an electrical junction box that facilitates convenient and simple installation and removal of electrical receptacles. It would also be advantageous to have an electrical junction box wherein electrical wires of an electrical system of a building terminate in a secure area of a junction box, rather than directly on an exposed electrical receptacle connected to the junction box. It would further be advantageous to have a junction box that provides a pair of plug-and-play terminals into which electrical receptacles could be readily and conveniently plugged for connection to the electrical system of a building. It would further be advantageous to have a method of communicating between the electrical receptacles within the electrical system, which method would not be affected by the opening or closing of a switch. It would also be advantageous to have an electrical system that provides devices to monitor, control, and/or reconfigure individual electrical receptacles connected to the system without regard to specific location of the receptacles within the system. It would also be advantageous to have a wiring system that would enable changes to the location of a particular receptacle without affecting the receptacle""s function or its ability to monitor, be monitored, control, or be controlled. It would also be advantageous to be able to change functionality of a particular receptacle from locations in the system apart from the particular receptacle, without physically operating directly upon or replacing the particular receptacle.
It would also be advantageous to have a junction box that provides a low voltage connector block adapted to provide circuitry for an electrical communication path. It would also be advantageous to have an electrical circuitry system wherein electrical receptacles may be controlled via a built-in, internal logic system that can be connected in any location within the system, and subsequently moved to any other location within the system, without affecting ability to be controlled by any suitably configured switch or switch control in the building.
It would also be advantageous to have a system and method for remotely controlling a remotely located device through an electrical circuitry system such that both the controlling device and the controlled device may be connected to any of a multiplicity of receptacles in the electrical circuitry system. It would also be advantageous to have a circuit system and wiring method that permits a single gang electrical junction box to accommodate a switch that is capable of controlling multiple electrical receptacles or groups of such receptacles.
Finally, it would be advantageous to have a circuit system that provides improved electrical junction boxes having a single connection or contact that permits communication, and thereby the capacity to control, monitor, and/or reconfigure electrical receptacles connected to the system from any point within the system. It would also be advantageous to have a method for terminating and routing electrical wires so that full testing of associated circuitry is possible prior to completion of interior wall surfaces. It would also be advantageous to have a junction box that decreases the risk of electrical shock. It would also be advantageous to have an electrical junction box that reduces risks of initiating an electrical fire.
An electrical wiring system and method disclosed herein overcome the above-described deficiencies of the prior art. According to the invention, a modular xe2x80x9csmartxe2x80x9d receptacle is employed in a wiring system for providing electrical service to the receptacle permits allows all junction boxes, regardless of their ultimate functionality, to be wired in series. The functionality of the receptacle, which electrically communicates with the junction box, is determined solely by a processor, which is preconfigured (i.e., preset or preprogrammed) to determine at least an original functionality of that specific electric receptacle. Thus any receptacle, in any junction box, wired in series could be a switch, a switched outlet, a switched light or the like without the necessity of wiring a particular junction box in a manner to provide functionality of that receptacle.
The present invention thus provides a building electrical system wherein the modular electrical receptacles need not be fixed in location relative to corresponding switches or switch controls. The circuitry of the present invention allows any junction box regardless of its location in the system to contain a receptacle that can function as any component of the circuit. Thus, for example, switches can be changed from a single-pole utility to one offering three-way utility by merely changing functionality of the receptacle in electrical communication with a junction box.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, the processor within a receptacle can be preconfigured (i.e., pre-set or programmed prior to installation) so as to avoid requiring exchange of the entire receptacle within the junction box to change functionality of the electrical unit at the desired location. According to another aspect the processors within the receptacle can be re-configured remotely, after installation, either by use of the building electrical circuitry, or by use of a low voltage independent connection.
Thus, electrical receptacles having a specified functionality can be connected in any junction box location within the electrical system, and may be subsequently moved or re-configured to any other location within the system. In accordance with the invention, a single gang electrical junction box can incorporate multiple functionalities, such as ability to control multiple electrical receptacles or groups of such receptacles from a single location or station.
In accordance with one embodiment, an electrical system is capable of multi-configurable functionality via use of a low voltage twisted pair actuating and/monitoring circuit that permits central control and monitoring of all such electrical receptacles connected to the system. By providing each electrical junction box with a separate low voltage circuit connection that interfaces with an electrical receptacle connected to each junction box, the circuitry system of the present invention permits the flow of information between receptacles, and accordingly, the control and monitoring of that electrical receptacle. By eliminating any requirement for switches to open or close portions of the electrical system to turn off the switched receptacle, the present invention supports continuity of a communication path between all receptacles of the system, thereby facilitating continuous control and/or monitoring of all receptacles connected to the system, regardless of their locations. Accordingly, individual receptacles may be physically relocated within the system without incurring loss of functionality, monitorability, or controllability. In accordance with another aspect of the invention, the system enables use of reconfigurable processors, having internal logic systems that can control any and/or all of the receptacles in a given electrical system.
In accordance with a broad aspect of the invention, an electrical system as defined by the instant invention comprises a plurality of electrical junction boxes wired in series with at least one electrical receptacle in electrical communication with at least one of the electrical junction boxes. The electrical receptacle comprises a processor that is configured to provide a desired functionality to the receptacle. Thus, the electrical receptacle of the instant invention comprises a processor that allows the electrical functionality of the receptacle to be determined irrespective of location or wiring of a junction box with which it electrically communicates. The processor is configurable, preferably remotely, and can provide information to and/or receive information from other receptacles connected to the system. The processor can also enable the receptacle to be re-configured, monitored, or controlled by any suitable receptacle located elsewhere in the system. Alternatively, the receptacle can be configured to re-configure, control, and/or monitor other receptacles of the system, and may perform combinations of these functions.
In accordance with the present invention, the instant electrical wiring system can also employ an electrical junction box that permits electrical wires from an electrical system of a building to terminate at a set of terminal strips and lugs in a secure area of the junction box rather than directly on an electrical receptacle that is mounted on and connected to the junction box. The improved electrical junction box provides a set of plug-and-play electrical terminals into which electrical receptacles plug directly without any need for relatively permanent wiring. Accordingly, electrical receptacles may be plugged directly into improved electrical junction boxes to form electrical service ports, and such receptacles may easily be relocated to form electrical service ports in any other location within the system.
In another embodiment, the electrical junction box encloses a set of at least three conductive terminal strips, including at least one substantially electrically positive terminal strip, at least one substantially electrically negative terminal strip, and at least one substantially electrically neutral terminal strip. The junction box also has a corresponding set of at least three female connecting lugs substantially aligned with and extending outwardly from the corresponding set of conductive terminal strips and adapted to removably matingly engage a corresponding set of at least three male connecting lugs on an electrical receptacle.
Preferably, a security plate having apertures substantially corresponding to the female connecting lugs fits over the female connecting lugs for removable attachment within the interior of the housing to provide a secure substantially enclosed environment within the rear portion of the junction box. Thus, all open electrical contacts within the junction box are separated from the remaining portion of the electrical junction box.
In accordance with another embodiment of the instant electrical junction box, a low voltage cable is installed through an end panel of a base housing, and terminates into a low voltage connector block, which is removably or fixedly attached to the base housing. A non-conductive low voltage barrier separates the low voltage connector block from the remainder of the junction box, thereby separating all standard voltage cables connected to the conductive terminal strips from the low voltage cables connected to the low voltage connector block. The low voltage connector block is adapted to terminate a low voltage cable and receive a control/monitor pigtail from an electrical receptacle mounted on and electrically connected to the electrical junction box, thereby providing a circuit for an electronic communication path. When a control- or monitor-capable electrical receptacle having a control/monitor pigtail is removably inserted into the junction box, the control/monitor pigtail removably interfaces with the low voltage connector block and completes the circuit. In one described embodiment, the low voltage connector block is enclosed behind the above-described security plate and is therefore contained within the rear portion of the junction box. In this embodiment, the security plate further comprises at least one aperture that substantially corresponds to at least one aperture on the low voltage connector block that is adapted to receive the control/monitor pigtail. Thus, when the security plate encloses the low voltage connector block in a rear portion of the junction box, the control/monitor pigtail can removably and matingly engage the low voltage connector block through the security plate.
In the described embodiment, the control/monitor pigtail and the low voltage cable, to which the control/monitor pigtail may be connected through the low voltage connector block, provides a communication path for controlling a remotely located device. Such control of a remotely located device may be accomplished by the connection of an external control unit to a pigtail through one of the receptacles in the system and the connection of a controllable device to the communication circuit through another receptacle and its associated pigtail. In this system, the control unit sends coded electrical signals, which may be in the form of pulses or other encoded information, through the low voltage cabling of the electrical circuitry system. In response to the electrical signals, an electrical device, to which the electrical signals are addressed, though remotely located, is enabled to perform the requested function.
The electrical signals may be analog or digital in nature. As one with ordinary skill in the art appreciates, information may be transmitted through a wire or set of wires using a variety of transmission techniques including, among others, variations in frequency or intensity, which variations may be sensed as an electrical current, or a variation in electrical current, passing through the electrical wiring. The information may also be transmitted as an electrical potential, or as a variation in electrical potential, either applied or sensed, at a location along the wire or circuit. Further, in an exemplary embodiment, both the controlling and the controlled devices may be connected to any of a multiplicity of receptacles in the electrical circuitry system without adversely affecting their respective abilities to control or be controlled. The signals may be received through any of the pigtails in any of the multiplicity of receptacles connected to the system.
Through this system, a user can remotely turn devices on or off, or otherwise modify operation or status of a given device. For example, in the system of the instant invention, an user may manipulate a control connected to a first receptacle and thereby change a channel, or turn-on or turn-off, or adjust the volume, of a television set connected to a second receptacle that may be located in the same or another room of the building so long as the television set is connected to the electrical wiring system and is adapted to receive and respond to the controlling signals. Further, the external control unit that is physically wired to the pigtail may be adapted to be controlled by and/or communicate with another wireless control unit through communication devices such as via an infrared or other frequency signal, light pulses, electromagnetic transmissions including radio or UHF or VHF bands, or even transmissions via telephone, cable, or satellite system.
As one with ordinary skill in the art will appreciate, such a control system and method may be applied to virtually any electrical device that can be connected to an electrical system, and that can be controlled. For example, the system can be used with a home theatre system, a television, a videocassette recorder, an audio system such as a stereo, a video surveillance system, a home security system, a toaster, a stove, oven, or microwave, blender, coffee maker, refrigerator, or any heating, cooling, ventilation, humidification, dehumidification, or purification device, door or window privacy or security activation or deactivation device, and/or any device for providing illumination.
Other features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art based on the following detailed description. It should be understood, however, that the detailed description and specific examples, while described as embodiments of the present invention, are provided for purposes of illustration and not limitation. Many changes and modifications within the scope of the present invention may be made without departing from the spirit thereof, and the invention shall be deemed to include all such modifications.